pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sabrina 1
Vs. Sabrina 1 is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 10/4/2016. Story It is nighttime, as Sabrina is levitating outside, meditating. Misty: Uh, Sabrina? Sabrina: Yes? Misty is behind Sabrina, and walks over in front of her. Sabrina doesn’t open her eyes, continuing to meditate. Misty: Uh, can I ask you a question? Sabrina: Of course. Misty sits down cross legged in front of Sabrina. Misty: Uh, why did you leave your position as gym leader so suddenly? Sabrina: When I was gym leader, I had lost control of my psychic ability. It had consumed me. Before Ian battled me, I simply destroyed everything in my way, and I wasn’t really living. After that battle, my eyes were opened back to the world. I decided to go explore it, and take back control of my power. Misty: Hm. Sabrina: How is Franklin doing? Misty: Eh, alright. I don’t think he’s quite gym leader material yet, but he’s growing fast. So, when did you decide to compete again? Sabrina: After the incident at the Indigo Plateau. I saw it in a vision, but was unable to do anything about it. I saw Ian saving the day, then his battles in the Silver Conference. After that, I knew that we would battle again. Only this time, in the Hoenn League. Misty: Well, you better be ready. Ian’s still the best. I think he could win this whole contest. Sabrina: (Smirks) We shall see. End Scene Ian and Wingull are on one side of the battlefield, while Sabrina and Natu are on the other side. Announcer: And now, we’ll see what field that this spectacle of a battle will begin on! The roulette wheel spins around, landing on the grass field. The grass field is raised up, as Ian smiles. Ian: I’ve been waiting for this. Since we ran into each other again. Sabrina: I have been looking forward to it as well. I will start, with Mr. Mime! Sabrina causes a Pokéball to levitate, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Grovyle, let’s go! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle. Grovyle: Gro! Ian: Fury Cutter, go! Sabrina: Barrier. Grovyle dashes in, claws glowing red and growing. Mr. Mime forms a Barrier wall, taking the Fury Cutter. Grovyle slashes at it several times, before stopping, scowling in discontent. Ian: Mega Drain! Sabrina: Hidden Power. Grovyle releases several green energy streams, wrapping around the Barrier. Several orbs of orange Hidden Power orbs form, causing mini explosions when they take the Mega Drain. Sabrina: Double Team. Mr. Mime disappears, the wall going with it. Mr. Mime clones spread across the field, the Barrier wall in front of each of them. Grovyle looks around, unamused. Ian: Find the real one, and use Quick Attack. Sabrina: Hidden Power. Grovyle closes its eyes, waiting. The grass rustles from Mr. Mime’s movement, as Grovyle spins around and dashes with Quick Attack. Mr. Mime fires Hidden Power from the Barrier wall, Grovyle dodging it and ramming the Barrier. Mr. Mime is pushed back, it unable to stand its ground. The other clones remain on the field. Sabrina: Now, let’s add to the confusion. Baton Pass. Mr. Mime forms an energy baton, as it tosses it up. Mr. Mime is returned, as all the other clones disappear as well. Mr. Mime is returned to its Pokéball, as another of Sabrina’s Pokéballs is opened. Grumpig comes onto the field, all the clones being of it as well, each with a Barrier wall. Announcer: Folks, I’ve never seen that before! Sabrina transferred the Double Team and Barrier via Baton Pass! Ian: So, Baton Pass can work like that as well. Sabrina: Your limits in combinations will hinder you in this battle. Psywave. Grumpig holds its ground, as it fires a multicolored energy beam. It is refracted off the Barrier, the size of the attack growing in size. Grovyle leaps into the air, dodging. Grumpig then leans back on its tail, Bouncing into the sky. It rams Grovyle in midair, knocking it back into the ground. Sabrina: Power-Up Punch! Ian: Fury Cutter! Grumpig’s fist is encased in an orange sphere energy, as it goes to punch Grovyle. Grovyle uses Fury Cutter, as the two exchange a series of attacks on each other. Each attack gets stronger with each collision, the attacks growing in the process. Grumpig’s Barrier protects it from taking as much damage, as Grumpig strikes Grovyle with one more punch, defeating it. Referee: Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner is Grumpig! Ian returns Grovyle, smiling. Ian: If physical attacks won’t work right now, then I just have to go the other direction! Go, Vibrava! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrav! Sabrina: Power-Up Punch! Ian: Sand Tomb! Grumpig charges forward with Power-Up Punch, as Vibrava’s eyes glow. Sand rises from the ground, wrapping around Grumpig. Its limbs flail round in the air. Ian: Now, use Screech! Vibrava releases a powerful Screech, it breaking the Barrier. Brendan: Does Screech usually break Barrier? Max: No. Screech lowers Defense, while Barrier raises it. Barrier was destroyed due to its defense being equaled out. Sabrina: And Sand Tomb prevents swapping out. Grumpig, use Psywave! Ian: Feint! Grumpig fires Psywave from the pearls on its head, as Vibrava flies past it. Vibrava rams Grumpig, though it is anchored in place due to Sand Tomb. Sand Tomb squeezes tightly, injuring Grumpig. Ian: Finish it with Dragon Breath! Vibrava breathes a powerful blue Dragon Breath, hitting Grumpig. The sand loosens its grip, as Grumpig falls to the ground. Referee: Grumpig is unable to battle! The winner is Vibrava! Sabrina returns Grumpig, as she lets out a smirk. Sabrina: Natu. Natu: Natu! Natu hops off Sabrina’s shoulder, hopping into the tall grass. Ian: Natu will be immune to Ground type moves. Vibrava, use Screech! Sabrina: Teleport to Night Shade. Vibrava uses Screech, as Natu Teleports to dodge. Natu flies in the air, as Natu fires a beam of dark purple energy from its eyes. Vibrava is hit, being knocked to the ground. Sabrina: Solar Beam. Natu charges a Solar Beam, as Vibrava gets back up. Ian: Vibrava, return! Ian returns Vibrava, as Natu fires Solar Beam into the grass. Ian: Wingull, let’s go. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies into the air, being level with Natu. Sabrina: And so, it begins. Natu, Future Sight! Ian: Aerial Ace! Natu shoots white energy into a wormhole, as Wingull speeds forward with Aerial Ace. Natu Teleports to dodge, as it fires Night Shade. Wingull raises a Water Pulse, which works as a shield, blocking the attack. Natu Teleports, ending up on Wingull’s back. Wingull: Wing? Ian: That Teleport is faster than we are. Wingull, arc back and use Blizzard! Wingull shakes Natu off, it flapping its wings to keep airborne. Wingull fires Blizzard, as Natu Teleports away, landing on the ground. Future Sight activates, the attack coming out of a wormhole and slamming into Wingull. Sabrina: Natu, return. Natu hops off the field, and onto Sabrina’s shoulder. Sabrina: Go, Kadabra. Sabrina levitates a Pokéball, choosing Kadabra. Its mustache is short. Kadabra: Kadabra! Ian: Huh? That’s not the one I fought before. Sabrina: Quite observant. A Female Kadabra has a short mustache, while a Male has a longer one. This is a different one than when you battled me as a gym leader. If you want to battle that one, (She smiles) you’ll have to beat all my other Pokémon. Ian: Let’s go, then. Water Pulse! Sabrina: Charge Beam. Wingull forms Water Pulse, as Kadabra’s spoon sparks with electricity. She shoots a beam of electricity, which destroys the Water Pulse, hitting Wingull hard. Wingull drops from the sky, as she regains herself. Sabrina: Now, use Psycho Cut. Ian: Aerial Ace! Kadabra’s spoon glows purple, as she swings it, forming an energy blade. Wingull dodges, as she speeds up for Aerial Ace. Kadabra holds her spoon up, as it bends, releasing a pulse wave. Wingull looks straight into it, causing it to veer to the side, crashing into the ground. Max: What was that attack? I’d never seen it before. Misty: That was a Kinesis attack. The signature move of Kadabra and Alakazam. Brendan: To think that it caused Wingull to miss, considering her Keen Eye. Sabrina: Charge Beam. Ian: Blast yourself up with Water Pulse, then return! Wingull uses Water Pulse to propel itself above the Charge Beam, as she flies back onto Ian’s shoulder. Announcer: And Ian is forced to switch out his Wingull! Each of Sabrina’s Pokémon are as strong as the last, and in equal strength! Ian: Heh-he. I wasn’t expecting an Electric type move. In that case, go, Marshtomp! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Sabrina: It won’t matter. Psycho Cut. Ian: Muddy Water! Kadabra uses Psycho Cut, as Marshtomp releases brown Muddy Water, which circles it like a shield. Psycho Cut cleaves straight through, striking Marshtomp, launching it into the air. Ian: No way! Sabrina: That defensive move won’t work on us. Kadabra, use Kinesis. Kadabra uses Kinesis, the pulse wave blinding Marshtomp, its eyes shining yellow. Ian: Hm. Duck into the grass, and use Mud Shot. Marshtomp goes down on all four, hidden by the grass. Its head fin twitches, as it fires Mud Shot. It hits Kadabra head on, knocking it back. Sabrina: Kadabra, Recover. Kadabra glows with a shimmering golden aura, as she recovers from damage. Marshtomp fires several Mud Shots, as Kadabra swings Psycho Cut, knocking through them. Kadabra swings another one, striking Marshtomp hard. Marshtomp flies back, defeated. Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle! The winner is Kadabra! Brendan: Just like that?! Max: Psycho Cut has a high chance of nailing a critical hit. That lets it cause a lot more damage. Ian returns Marshtomp, face serious. Ian: Hm. Go, Vibrava! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vi! Ian: Use Sand Tomb! Sabrina: Kinesis! Kadabra uses Kinesis, causing Vibrava to lose its vision. Vibrava flaps its wings to create sand, the waves going around Kadabra, missing her. Kadabra fires Psycho Cut, as the sand moves back, forming a dome to protect Vibrava. Ian: Spread the sand across the ground! Vibrava lands, as the Sand Tomb spreads out along the entirety of the field. It catches Kadabra’s feet, as Sand Tomb wraps around Kadabra, squeezing her. Sabrina: So, not enough. Ian: Don’t mess with our sand control! Now, Vibrava! Dragon Breath! Sabrina: Recover. Kadabra uses Recover, as Vibrava fires Dragon Breath. Dragon Breath hits Kadabra, causing an explosion. Kadabra is defeated. Referee: Kadabra is unable to battle! Vibrava is the winner! Announcer: And Ian continues to show how his control over the sand trumps all. But so far, his Vibrava is the only of his Pokémon able to defeat any of Sabrina’s! Sabrina: And that ends now. Gardevoir. Sabrina releases a Pokéball, choosing Gardevoir. Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Ian: Hm. Despite the type disadvantage, I don’t think she’s learned any Fairy moves. We still have a chance. Sand Tomb! Vibrava flutters its wings, the Sand Tomb flying at Gardevoir. Gardevoir Levitates into the air, the Sand Tomb not reaching. Sabrina: Gardevoir’s Trace copied your Levitate. Sand Tomb is ineffective. Gardevoir, Shadow Ball! Gardevoir forms a Shadow Ball, firing it. Vibrava is hit hard, defeated. Referee: Vibrava is unable to battle! The winner is Gardevoir! Announcer: And just like that, Ian’s ace is defeated! Ian’s down three Pokémon, so we’re going to take a five minute break. Perhaps this will give Ian a chance to regroup and figure out a new strategy. Brendan: So, Ian’s down again. Max: But not out yet! He can still win this! Ian: Now, how to beat her from here. Main Events * Ian and Sabrina start their full battle. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Natu (Sabrina's) * Mr. Mime (Sabrina's) * Grumpig (Sabrina's) * Kadabra (Sabrina's) * Gardevoir (Sabrina's) Trivia * Sabrina revealed that she left her gym to explore the world's wonders. * Mr. Mime shows off a unique technique for using Baton Pass, along with Barrier and Double Team. * Sabrina is the first trainer of the series to own more than one of the same species of Pokémon, owning two separate Kadabra. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference